Múltiples y variadas razones navideñas
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: A Ron Weasley siempre le había gustado la navidad. Siempre. ¿Las razones? Múltiples y variadas. Regalo de navidad para Sari Weasley.


A esta historia la escribí exclusivamente para **Sari_Weasley **como regalo de Navidad de la Amiga secreta que se organizó en el crucero de las locas :D Tuve suerte de que me tocara Sari y más suerte todavía fue que le gustara el regalito que preparé para ella. Un saludo enorme a todas las chicas a bordo del crucero y espero que le manden mis cordiales saludos -y besos también- a sus emperadores.

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Múltiples y variadas razones navideñas<strong>

A Ron Weasley siempre le había gustado la navidad. Siempre. ¿Las razones? Múltiples y variadas. Desde regalos increíbles ―exceptuando por supuesto esa cadena horripilante que su ex novia, Lavender Brown, le había regalado hacía unos años que, dicho sea de paso, nadie sabe donde quedó― hasta cantidades sorprendentes de maravillosa comida.

A Ron Weasley le gustaba la navidad porque era el momento del año en el que su madre gritaba menos y sus hermanos parecían hallarse en una armonía difícilmente conseguible en cualquier otra época. Como todas las cosas de la vida, también tenía sus matices tristes: su madre Molly solía derramar unas cuantas lagrimitas mientras cocinaba la cena y todos en la familia sabían que no debían hablarle en ese momento, pues estaba recordando a su fallecido hijo Fred. Los hijos sobrevivientes tenían otra forma de recordar a su hermano. El día en el que armaban el árbol de navidad todos, incluido el siempre formal Percy, se ensuciaban las manos y las rodillas mientras luchaban en el jardín lleno de nieve intentando cazar un gnomo. Cuando lo lograban, aturdían a la criatura, la pintaban de dorado, la embutían en un pequeño tutú rosado y la colocaban en la punta del árbol verde. Los Weasley sonreían con una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y alegría cuando el pobre gnomo les lanzaba desde lo alto miradas de odio y profundo resentimiento. Sabían que Fred, donde sea que estuviese, estaría disfrutando enormemente al saber que sus hermanos continuaban esa sencilla tradición que él había comenzado.

A cumplir con esa tradición había ido Ron esa fría tarde de diciembre, y no regresó al pequeño departamento que compartía con su reciente esposa Hermione hasta pasadas las ocho de la noche. Entró a la sala de estar resoplando y con el rostro manchado de tierra. Los gnomos parecían haber estado esperando a la camada de pelirrojos para comenzar la batalla que se repetía año tras año, por lo que cuando vieron llegar a los Weasley corrieron aterrados a sus escondites. El único gnomo lo bastante lento como para no poder esquivar los hechizos que le lanzaron los hermanos no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, y los mordió repetidamente antes de que, entre todos, lograran reducirlo. En la lucha, Ron había resbalado y había aterrizado con la cara en un pequeño montículo de tierra congelada. El accidente provocó las risas de sus hermanos y varios minutos de burlas e imitaciones.

―¿Ron? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ―la voz dulce, aunque ligeramente demandante, de Hermione llegó desde el dormitorio.

―Tuvimos algunos eh… problemas. El gnomo opuso resistencia ―explicó tras aclararse la garganta varias veces, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente unos instantes, dejando de lado momentáneamente el vestido que había estado alisando pacientemente.

―Ron, ¿sabías que tienes tierra en la nariz? Justo aquí ―se señaló su propia nariz, indicándole a su esposo el lugar exacto donde tenía suciedad. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo y se pasó la mano por el rostro varias veces mientras se encaminaba hasta el baño para verse en el espejo.

Hermione sonrió, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza varias veces. Varios años habían pasado, muchas desgracias y alegrías habían ocurrido y, sin embargo, había cosas que difícilmente cambiarían. Ciertas actitudes de su esposo eran una de esas cosas.

Ron también sonrió mientras se miraba en el espejo cuadrado que la pareja tenía en el baño. Él también sabía que algunas cosas no cambiarían ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo. Ciertas actitudes de su esposa eran una de esas cosas. Y también, reflexionó Ron mientras corría hacia su dormitorio dispuesto a reclamar un regalo adelantado por parte de su nueva y flamante esposa, el hecho de que siempre le gustaría la navidad. Por múltiples y variadas razones.


End file.
